Sword Art Online: Integral Factor
by FI. World Arcana TV
Summary: Ryutaro Kagami memainkan sebuah game VRMMORPG bernama Sword Art Online. Kemudian game itu pun berubah menjadi game kematian yang bisa mencabut nyawanya kapanpun. Dengan sahabatnya dan teman masa kecilnya... Apa dia bisa menyelesaikan game ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata?
1. Chapter 1: Death Game

Name: Sword of Online: Integral Factor

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Ryutaro Kagami/Ryuta(Raven) x Alisa Narukami/Lisa(Koharu), Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito x Asuna Yuuki x Sachi.

Disclaimer: Sword Art Online adalah milik Reki Kawahara dan Sword Art Online: Integral Factor dimiliki oleh Bandai Namco Entertainment.

Chapter 1: Death Game

"Jangan lupa nanti jam 5 sore kau harus menemaniku membeli buku novel di toko buku, onii-chan."

"Ya, aku tahu Iriana."

Ryutaro Kagami atau yang biasa dipanggil Ryuta pun melihat kepergian adiknya dari dalam kamarnya. Dia adalah putra angkat dari Leon Strife dan Lily Trina, keluarga yang berasal dari Inggris tapi kemudian menetap di Jepang. Mereka yang saat itu baru mempunyai seorang anak yang merupakan adik perempuannya yang bernama Iriana Liliana Strife pun mengangkatnya sebagai anak saat melihat dia di pemakaman ibu dan ayahnya dan dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Walaupun dia hanyalah anak angkat, tapi mereka benar-benar menyayangi-nya bahkan setelah anak kedua mereka yang bernama Levi lahir, mereka masih menyayanginya seolah dia merupakan anak kandung mereka berdua.

Memikirkan kisah hidupnya, dia pun kemudian memikirkan tentang sahabatnya yaitu Kirigaya Kazuto atau yang biasa dia panggil Kazuto. Kazuto yang selama ini tinggal bersama keluarga Kirigaya harus mendapatkan kebenaran yang pahit saat dia harus mengetahui kalau Midori Kirigaya dan Suguha Kirigaya bukanlah ibu dan adiknya tapi merupakan bibi dan juga sepupunya.

Tidak ambil pusing akan itu, dia pun mengambil **_Nerve Gear_** miliknya dan memainkan **_VRMMORPG_** yang memang sudah lama dia nanti-nantikan perilisannya yaitu **_Sword Art Online_**. Dia juga bersyukur karena telah terpilih sebagai salah satu **_Beta_** - ** _Tester_** yang beruntung untuk mencicipi petualangan di **_Floating_** ** _Castle Aincrad_** dan kemudian bertemu dengan partnernya yang merupakan gadis cantik bernama Koharu meskipun dia dan Koharu kemudian kesulitan dan diselamatkan oleh orang bernama Kirito membuatnya dan Koharu bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari Kirito.

'Apa dia masih sama seperti saat **_Beta_**?' Batin Ryuta atau yang menggunakan ID Name bernama Raven yang avatarnya terdiri dari pemuda bertinggi sedang dan berambut orange jabrik saat dia sampai di **_Town of Beginning_**.

"Raven-kun!!!"

Raven pun kemudian menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang sedang berdiri di dekat **_Teleport Gate_**.

"Hai, Koharu..." Ucap Raven yang kemudian menghampirinya "Aku pikir kau mengganti avatar-mu."

"Kau sendiri juga tidak."

Raven hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya dan dia pun berkata "Kalau aku mengganti avatarku nanti kau susah mencariku."

"Kau ada benarnya, Raven-kun."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke **_Merchant District_** terlebih dahulu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja membeli equip dan item."

Raven dan Koharu pun pergi ke **_Merchant District_** dan Raven pun memberi beberapa **_Emergency Potion_** dan juga **_Bronze Lance_** sebagai senjata cadangannya. Dia kemudian melihat Koharu dan berkata "Ada apa Koharu?"

"Hmm, Raven-kun... Di **_Beta_** tidak ada senjata jenis **_Bow_** kan?"

"Setahuku tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa."

"Coba lihat..."

Raven pun terkejut saat melihat di sebuah **_Merchant_** terpajang senjata jenis **_Bow_** padahal di **_Beta_** hanya ada senjata **_1H_** - ** _Sword_** , **_Mace_** , **_Rapier_** , **_Spear_** , dan **_Dagger_**. Kemudian dia melihat Koharu dan berkata "Kau menginginkannya ya?"

Tapi Koharu tidak merespon dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Raven yang melihatnya pun berkata pada sang **_Merchant_** "Nona, aku mau beli 1 **_Bronze Bow_**."

"Raven-kun!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Koharu saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Raven.

Tapi Raven tidak menjawab dan mengirim senjata yang dia belikan pada **_Koharu_** via **_Gift_** "Nah, itu sudah jadi milikmu sekarang Koharu."

Koharu pun menatap Raven dengan kesal dan berkata "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Raven-kun? Kau kan bisa menggunakan sisa **_Col_** milikmu untuk membeli **_Antidote Potion_**."

Raven kemudian menepuk pundak Koharu dan berkata "Kau itu partnerku, Koharu. Jadi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula dengan senjata **_Bow_** , daya serangmu semakin luas dan kau bisa men-supportku dari belakang."

Melihat kebaikan Raven dan orang-orang yang melihat interaksinya dengan Raven, wajahnya pun memerah dan dia pun berkata "Terima kasih Raven-kun. Aku akan membayar kebaikanmu ini nanti."

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan itu Koharu." Balas Raven dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kuat bersamaku. Ayo kita pergi, partner."

Koharu pun mulai menggunakan senjata yang dibelikan Raven dan mengganti senjata tipe **_Dagger_** -nya dan mulai mengikuti Raven ke **_Origins_** ** _Plain_**. Raven dan Koharu pun melawan beberapa **_Frenzy Boar_** sampai mereka naik ke level 2 kemudian Raven melihat dua orang sedang melawan satu ekor **_Frenzy Boar_** tapi entah kenapa dua agak familiar pada salah satu sosok disana.

"Ada apa Raven-kun?" Tanya Koharu

"Aku merasa familiar pada orang itu, apa kita pernah melihatnya Koharu?" Balas Raven yang kemudian menunjuk sosok yang dia perhatikan.

Koharu pun melihat sosok yang dilihat Raven dan dia pun terkejut saat menyadari siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Eh!!!"

"Ada apa, Koharu?"

"Dia itu Kirito-san, sosok yang menyelamatkan kita di **_Labyrinth_** saat itu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita hampiri mereka berdua. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kirito-san."

"Ayo kalau begitu."

Saat mereka berdua mendekati mereka berdua, entah kenapa reaksi mereka berubah menjadi panik dan ketakutan dan dia pun bertanya pada sosok yang Kirito panggil Klein "Ano, apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat panik?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan tombol log out."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tombol log out ada tepat disini." Ucap Raven yang membuka menu miliknya tapi tombol log out tidak terlihat sama sekali 'A-Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Raven-kun?" Tanya Koharu yang terlihat khawatir pada Raven.

"Dia benar, Koharu. Tidak ada tombol log out di menu." Jawab Raven dan itu membuat Koharu terkejut. Dia pun juga turut mengeceknya tapi malah menemukan hal yang sama seperti Klein dan Raven temukan. Raven kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi dan membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Maaf imouto, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku hari ini.'

Kemudian pemuda bernama Kirito itu pun berkata "Tenanglah kalian semua. Ini mungkin sebuah bug. Ini biasa terjadi pada hari pertama perilisan sebuah game."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk log out dari game?" Tanya Raven yang sudah mulai terlihat emosi atas apa yang dialami mereka "Aku ada janji dengan adikku untuk mengantarkannya ke toko buku."

Kali ini Kirito mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih saat menatap Raven "Sayangnya tidak ada cara lain selain log out dari menu."

Kirito kemudian melihat Klein dan berkata "Klein, apa kau sudah menghubungi **_GM_**?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada respon." Balas Klein yang juga sudah sama kesalnya seperti Raven karena dia juga memesan **_Pizza_** di rumahnya.

"Apa kita bisa keluar dari game ini jika ada yang melepas **_Nerve Gear_** dari kepala kita?" Tanya Koharu.

"Itu mungkin saja tapi aku tinggal sendiri." Jawab Klein dan kemudian dia menatap Raven, Koharu dan Kirito "Kalau kalian bertiga?"

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku." Jawab Koharu yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih yang Raven tahu kalau Koharu sedang memikirkan ibunya.

"Aku tinggal dengan ibu dan adik perempuanku. / Kalau aku tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku dan adik perempuanku dan adik laki-lakiku yang masih bayi." Jawab Kirito dan Raven dan kemudian wajah Klein pun mendekat ke mereka berdua.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Berapa umur adik kalian berdua?"

Alis dari Kirito pun agak berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Klein dan dia pun berkata "Hmm, percuma Klein. Adikku itu anggota di klub keluarga dan membenci video game."

"Dan kalau kau Raven?"

"Dia itu agak pemalu dan penyendiri dan dia juga tidak suka video game sama seperti adik Kirito-san. Dia lebih suka membaca novel atau menulis." Jawab Raven dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Intinya adalah, adik kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita seorang gamer."

Kirito pun menggangguk setelah mendengarkan perkataan Raven tapi Klein malah berkata "Itu tidak masalah, ugh..."

Perkataan dia harus terhenti setelah selangkangannya terkena dua tendangan dari Kirito dan Raven. Koharu pun menahan diri untuk mentertawakan Klein yang masih menjerit kesakitan karena tendangan Raven dan Kirito sedangkan Raven pun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek "Ayolah... Itu tidak sakit, kau tahu."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa." Balas Klein yang kemudian berdiri.

Kirito yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan hal itu dan kemudian dia menatap Raven "Bukankah ini aneh?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Raven dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ini bukan bug. Tapi kalau ini bukan bug, ini bisa membahayakan reputasi **_Sword Art Online_** sebagai game **_VRMMORPG_** pertamadi dunia. Lagipula bukannya seharusnya **_GM_** disini bisa mengeluarkan semua player di game ini jika terjadi sebuah bug seperti ini."

"Kau ada benarnya, Raven." Balas Kirito dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi anehnya tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun tentang hal ini."

 ** _Ding_**

 ** _Ding_**

 ** _Ding_**

"Ada apa ini!!!?" Teriak Klein dan Kirito yang terselimuti cahaya berwarna biru dan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah ada disana.

"Raven-kun..."

Melihat partnernya yang terlihat ketakutan... Raven pun menggenggam tangan Koharu dan nasib mereka berdua pun sama seperti Kirito dan Klein yang menghilang setelah cahaya biru menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Raven dan Koharu pun muncul di sebuah tempat dimana semua player terkumpul menjadi satu bahkan Kirito dan Klein juga ada di dekat mereka saat ini. Melihat tempat itu secara keseluruhan, Raven pun akhirnya menyadari dimana mereka saat ini "Apa kita sekarang berada di **_Town of Beginning_**?"

"Iya..." Jawab Kirito dengan nada serius dan dia pun melanjutkan "Ada seseorang yang melakukan **_Forced Teleport_** pada kita berdua."

"Tapi siapa? Apakah **_GM_** dari game ini?"

"Aku kurang tahu Raven-san."

"Tch..."

Raven pun melihat semua pemain terlihat tidak senang atas apa yang mereka alami bahkan ada yang mengutuk **_Game Master_** dari game ini untuk cepat keluar tapi Raven tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka semua. Mereka semua pasti mempunyai sebuah urusan di **_Real Life_** seperti dia yang ingin mengantarkan adiknya ke toko buku dan Klein yang menunggu pesanan **_Pizza_** miliknya datang.

Kemudian muncul sosok bertudung yang muncul di hadapan para pemain **_Sword Art Online_** yang Kirito dan Raven yakini sebagai **_Game Master_** dari **_Sword Art Online_**.

[ **Semua pemain** , **selamat datang di duniaku** ]

"Apa dia **_GM_** dari game ini, Raven-kun?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Koharu."

[ **Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko**. **Mulai sekarang** , **akulah sosok satu** - **satunya** **yang bisa menguasai dunia** **ini**.]

Semua orang pun menegang mendengar informasi itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dengan Kayaba Akihiko? Dia adalah direktur pengembangan dari game **_Sword Art Online_** da bahkan dia juga merupakan perancang dari **_Nerve Gear_**. Sahabat Raven di dunia nyata, Kazuto Kirigaya sangat respect pada beliau sampai-sampai dia selalu membeli majalah yang mempunyai berita tentang dirinya dan bahkan selalu menonton semua acara pertemuan pers yang dia hadiri. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya antara Kayaba dan hal yang terjadi di game ini saat ini? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Raven dan pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

[ **Kalian semua mungkin sudah menyadari tentang hilangnya fitur _Log Out_** **dari menu utama kalian**. **Mungkin kalian berpikiran kalau ini adalah sebuah bug tapi ini bukanlah sebuah bug** , **melainkan sebuah sistem dari game ini**.]

Mendengar itu banyak yang terkejut seperti Raven, Koharu, Kirito dan Klein. Klein pun kemudian berkata dengan nada pelan "Ba-Bagian dari sistem..."

'Dia pasti bercanda!!!' Batin Raven yang melihat Kayaba dengan tatapan panik.

[ **Sampai kalian semua sampai ke lantai paling atas dari istana ini**... **Kalian tidak bisa log out dengan keinginan kalian sendiri**.]

'Dia gila!!!' Batin Raven yang sudah menatap tajam Kayaba seperti para pemain yang terkumpul di **_Town of Beginning_** dan kemudian dia teringat sesuatu 'Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Pasti mama dan Iriana akan melepaskan **_Nerve Gear_** ini dan aku bisa keluar dari game ini.'

[ **Dan juga gangguan dan pembongkaran _Nerve Gear_ dari luar dilarang keras**. **Jika hal itu dilakukan**...]

Kayaba pun memotong perkataannya, membuat seluruh **_Town of Beginning_** menjadi hening seketika dan kemudian Kayaba pun membuka mulutnya kembali

[ **Sinyal sensor di _Nerve Gear_** **kalian akan memancarkan getaran elektrik yang cukup kuat dan akan menghancurkan otak kalian dan menghentikan fungsi** - **fungsi dasar saraf kalian**.]

Dengan kata lain, seorang yang **_Nerve Gear_** -nya dicabut atau dimatikan akan mati baik di dunia game ini dan di dunia nyata. Dan itu membuat tubuh Raven menegang dan membatin 'Apa ini sebabnya mama dan Iriana tidak mencabut **_Nerve Gear_** dari kepalaku? Apa Kayaba sudah memperingatkan mereka?'

Klein pun mulai tertawa dan membuat Raven, Kirito dan Koharu menatapnya. Dia pun kemudian menatap Kirito dan berkata "Hahaha, apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia gila? Ini cuma game... Menghancurkan otak kita. Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu, iya kan Kirito?"

Raven pun kemudian menatap Kirito yang terlihat setuju akan perkataan Klein tapi Raven juga menyadari kalau Kirito agak ragu juga akan jawabannya sendiri "Sebenarnya itu mungkin saja. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya menggertak saja. Karena jika kita melepaskan kabel pada **_Nerve Gear_** , tidak mungkin benda itu bisa memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik sekuat itu. Kecuali jika **_Nerve Gear_** mempunyai kapasitas baterai dengan daya yang cukup besar di dalamnya."

Klein pun menyadari sesuatu dan berkata dengan ekpresi kosong "Memang ada. Tiga puluh persen berat _**Nerve Ge** **ar**_ ada di baterai. Tapi, itu gila!!! Bagaimana jika ada pemadaman listrik mendadak atau sesuatu?"

[ **Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi**... **Pemutusan dari sumber listrik luar selama sepuluh menit** , **terputus dari sistem selama lebih dari dua jam** , **atau segala upaya untuk membuka** , **membongkar** , **atau** **menghancurkan** **_Nerve_** **_Gear_**. **Jika salah satu dari kondisi ini terpenuhi** , **maka proses kehancuran otak kalian akan dimulai**. **Kondisi ini telah diketahui pemerintah dan publik melalui media massa di dunia luar**. **Tapi ada beberapa kasus di mana kerabat atau teman** - **teman** **para pemain lain telah mengabaikan peringatan kami dan mencoba melepas** **_Nerve_** **_Gear_** **secara** **paksa**. **Dan** **hasilnya**...]

Kayaba pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan

[ **Sayangnya 213 pemain telah keluar dari game ini dan dunia nyata** , **selamanya**.]

Terdengarlah jeritan dari beberapa orang setelah mendengar kabar ini. Raven yang melihat itu tidak kaget akan hal itu mengingat 200 orang bukanlah korban yang sedikit bahkan rasa takut juga menggerogoti tubuhnya tapi melihat Koharu yang memegang tangannya dengan erat dengan ekspresi ketakutan... Raven pun menggenggam tangan Koharu dan dia pun membatin 'Tidak... Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus kuat, demi Koharu dan keluargaku. Papa, mama, Iriana, Levi, dan juga kau Koharu... Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan menyerah secepat ini.'

"Aku tidak percaya... Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini..." Ucap Klein yang terduduk di tanah, dengan suara tegang. "Dia hanya mencoba menakuti kita. Bagaimana dia bisaelakukan hal seperti itu? Berhentilah bercanda dan biarkan kami keluar. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk ikut serta dalam upacara pembukaan mu yang sakit. Ya... Ini semua hanya acara pembukaan saja, kan? "

[ **Para pemain** , **tidak perlu khawatir tentang tubuh yang Anda tinggalkan di dunia nyata**. **Pada** **saat** **ini** , **semua TV** , **radio** , **dan media Internet berulang kali melaporkan situasi ini** **fakta bahwa ada banyak kematian yang terjadi karena beberapa orang yang menghiraukan peringatan jadi kami**. **Karena itu** **bahaya untuk melepas** **_Nerve_** **_Gear_** **kalian** **sudah hilang**. **Sebentar lagi dengan menggunakan dua jam yang saya sediakan**. **Kalian semua akan diangkut ke rumah sakit atau lembaga serupa dan diberikan perawatan terbaik**. **Jadi kalian bisa santai dan berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan permainan ini**.]

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Kirito yang Raven lihat telah tersulut emosi akan apa yang dikatakan Kayaba "Kau ingin kami menyelesaikan game dengan situasi seperti ini. Apa kau gila?"

Kayaba yang mendengar teriakan dan hinaan dari Kirito tetap tenang dan melanjutkan [ **Tapi saya meminta pada kalian semua untuk memahami bahwa game** **_Sword Art Online_** **ini bukan lagi permainan sederhana lagi**. **Ini adalah realitas kedua** ... **Mulai sekarang** , **segala bentuk kebangkitan dalam permainan tidak akan lagi berfungsi**. **Saat** **_Hit Point_** **anda mencapai 0** , **avatar anda akan hilang selamanya**. **Dan pada saat yang sama otak kalian akan dihancurkan oleh** **_Nerve_** **_Gear_**.]

Raven yang mendengar itu bersamaan dengan semua pemain yang berada di **_Town of Beginning_** pun terkejut serta melebarkan tatapan matanya. Saat **_Beta_** , dia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia dan Koharu mati di dalam **_Beta_** dan kemudian dihidupkan kembali di **_Black Iron Palace_**. Kemudian dia melihat kursor HP di menu miliknya dan dia pun membatin 'Jadi **_H_** ** _it Points_** -ku dan yang lain merupakan life force kami di game ini. Jika habis maka... Aku akan mati. Chikuso!!! Aku tahu aku harus kuat demi Koharu dan keluargaku tapi tetap saja tangan dan kakiku serasa bergetar mendengar kabar ini. Apa aku dan Koharu bisa keluar dari game ini dan bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kami? Papa, mama, Iriana, Levi... Berikan aku dan Koharu kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan game ini.'

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Kirito dengan lemah. Sama seperti Raven dan Koharu... Dia juga beberapa kali mati di **_Beta_** dan dihidupkan kembali di **_Black Iron Palace_** tapi kali ini jika dia mati maka dia akan mati 'Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini!!! Apa yang sebenarnya Kayaba inginkan... Okaa-san, Sugu...'

[ **Pemain**... **Hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini**. **Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya**... **B** **ahwa kalian harus mencapai puncak** **_Aincrad_** **yaitu** **lantai** **seratus** **dan mengalahkan bos terakhir yang ada di sana**. **Semua pemain yang masih hidup pada saat itu akan segera keluar dari game secara otomatis**. **Kalian bisa mempercayai kata** - **kata** **saya**.]

'Jadi itu yang dia maksud istana. Yang dia maksud adalah **_Aincard_** seluruh keseluruhan.' Batin Kirito dan juga Raven.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kita melakukan hal itu, huh?" Ucap Klein yang kemudian berkata "Bahkan orang yang beruntung bisa bermain di **_Beta_** belum pernah sejauh itu!!!"

Raven, Koharu dan Kirito setuju akan hal yang dikatakan Klein itu. Raven sendiri dan Koharu hanya bisa mencapai lantai 5, itu pun sudah susah payah mengingat di lantai 4 dia kesusahan bersama Koharu dan dia pun ditolong oleh Kirito. Sedangkan Kirito sendiri hanya sampai di lantai 6.

"Kau ada benarnya Klein tapi kita ikuti saja permainan dia."

"Raven... / Raven-kun..."

"Aku tahu kau takut Klein tapi aku, Koharu, Kirito dan pemain game ini yang lain juga sama takutnya denganmu." Ucap Raven dengan tenang meskipun dia harus melawan ketakutannya sendiri dengan melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri mati saat di field "Tapi kalau kita terus seperti ini. Kita tidak akan keluar dari sini dan bertemu dengan keluarga kita lagi. Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian bertiga tapi aku merindukan makanan buatan ibuku dan pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama adik perempuanku."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Raven." Balas Kirito yang juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Raven. Walaupun Kirito kecewa akan fakta yang dia ketahui tentang keluarganya tapi tetap saja dia masih menyayangi mereka berdua 'Okaa-san, Sugu...'

[ **Sebelum kalian memulai petualangan kalian di game ini**... **Aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada kalian** , **anggap saja sebuah hadiah**. **Silahkan cek di inventory** **kalian**.]

Raven dan player yang lain pun memeriksa inventory mereka dan mendapatkan sebuah item berbentuk kaca bernama [ **Hand Mirror** ] dan mereka pun memencet nama item itu dan menekan tombol "Make Into Object". Setelah itu ada efek suara gemerincing dan sebuah cermin kecil persegi panjang muncul.

Raven pun memegang cermin itu dengan ragu-ragu tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua yang ditunjukkannya adalah wajah avatar karakternya sendiri. Dis pun kemudian melihat Klein dan Kirito dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh avatar Klein dan Kirito sekaligus Koharu diliputi sebuah cahaya putih. Raven juga mengalami hal yang sama tapi setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, mata dia pun membulat sempurna saat melihat avatar Kirito tidaklah sama seperti yang dia dan Koharu lihat setelah pertemuan mereka dan Kirito di lantai 4 meskipun Kirito sendiri tidak menyadarinya melainkan sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Yaitu sahabatnya yang sekolah di tempat yang sama, duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan bahkan selalu bermain game bersama.

"K-Kaz..."

Kirito yang merasa dipanggil pun melihat Raven dan dia pun juga terkejut melihat sosok avatar Raven yang mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya di sekolahnya.

"R-Ryuta..."

Raven dan juga Kirito tidak memperdulikan teriakan para pemain lain terutama pemain dengan avatar wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang pria dan hanya bisa menunjuk satu sama lain "A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!!!"

[ **Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu**.] Ucap Kayaba yang seperti mendengar teriakan Raven dan Kirito [ **Ada sensor sinyal kepadatan tinggi di** **_Nerve_** **_Gear_** **yang menutupi seluruh kepala kalian**. **Jadi tidak hanya bisa mengetahui bagaimana kinerja otak kalian** , **tetapi juga wajah kalian**...]

"R-Ryuta, apa itu kau?"

Raven kemudian melihat Koharu yang sedari tadi tangannya dia genggam tapi sosok Koharu yang dia lihat tidaklah sama dengan Koharu yang tidak tahu selama ini melainkan wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Awalnya, dia tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok itu tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Li-Lisa..."

Raven tidak percaya ini... Koharu yang sudah menjadi partnernya selama **_Beta_** selama ini ternyata adalah sosok temannya semasa kecil yang selalu mengisi hatinya sejak kecil dan dia saat ini terjebak dengannya dalam game kematian ini.

[ **Kalian** **semua kemungkinan besar mungkin akan** **bertanya-tanya** **mengapa** **saya** **yang merupakan** **pencipta** **_Nerve Gear_** **dan** **_Sword Art Online_** , **melakukan sesuatu seperti ini**? **Apakah ini semacam serangan teroris**? **Apakah dia melakukan ini untuk meminta tebusan pada keluraga kita**?] Ucap Kayaba yang seperti mengerti isi pikiran para pemain disana dan kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Ini** **bukan alasan mengapa saya melakukan ini**. **Bukan hanya itu**... **Tetapi bagi saya** , **tidak ada lagi alasan atau tujuan dalam melakukan ini**. **Alasannya adalah karena situasi ini sendiri adalah tujuanku melakukan ini**. **Untuk membuat dan menonton dunia ini adalah satu** - **satunya alasan aku** **membuat** **_Nerve Gear_** **dan** **_Sword Art Online_**. **Dan sekarang** , **semuanya telah terwujud**.]

Kemudian dia pun menatap seluruh pemain sebelum berkata [ **Sekarang** , **saya telah menyelesaikan tutorial resmi untuk** **_Sword Art Online_**. **Para pemain** , **saya ucapkan semoga beruntung**. **Kalau begitu** , **saya permisi**.]

Dia pun menghilang begitu saja membuat gemuruh para pemain disana yang memintanya segera mengeluarkannya dari game terkutuk itu. Kirito yang melihat itu pun menatap Klein dan Raven dan dia pun berkata dengan serius.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan keluar dari kota ini dan menuju ke desa berikutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku." Ucap Kirito. Kemudian dia menghela nafas sejenak dan berkata "Jika apa yang dia katakan itu benar, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini kita harus memperkuat diri kita sendiri. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa **_MMORPG_** adalah pertempuran untuk perebutan sumber daya di antara para pemain. Hanya orang-orang yang dapat memperoleh uang dan pengalaman terbanyak yang bisa menjadi lebih kuat ... Orang-orang yang telah menyadari ini akan memburu semua monster di sekitar **_Town of Beginning_**. Kau harus menunggu selamanya untuk monster untuk respawn. Pergi ke desa berikutnya sekarang akan lebih baik. Aku tahu jalan dan semua titik berbahaya untuk ke desa berikutnya sehingga saya bisa sampai di sana, bahkan jika saya hanya level satu."

"Maaf Kirito, tapi aku tidak bisa." Balas Klein dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu... Aku sudah menunggu game ini selama bertahun-tahun dengan teman-temanku untuk membeli game ini. Mereka pasti sudah mulai masuk ke dalam game dan sudah berada di **_Plaza_** saat ini. Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa mereka.

Kemudian Klein tersenyum dan berkata "Lagipula aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu, Kirito. Aku adalah **_Guildmaster_** di game yang biasa aku mainkan. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menggunakan semua yang kau ajarkan padaku sampai sekarang. Dan... mungkin ada kesempatan kalau ini hanyalah gurauan saja dan kami akan bisa keluar dari game ini. Jadi jangan khawatir pada kami dan pergilah ke desa secepatnya, Kirito."

Setelah itu, Kirito pun menatap sahabatnya itu dan berkata "Bagaimana denganmu, Ryuta?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu Kaz."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kirito.

"Aku harus bersama dengan dia." Jawab Raven yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Koharu.

"Tapi field di sini sebentar lagi akan dikerumuni oleh pemain lain, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk leveling Ryuta." Ucap Kirito dengan nada menahan marah sambil menunjuk Koharu "Apa dia lebih penting daripada nyawamu?"

Raven pun kemudian membalas dengan mantap "Ya. Dia lebih penting daripada nyawaku sendiri."

Kirito pun terlihat kecewa akan pilihan Raven dan Raven pun berkata "Aku tahu kau kecewa akan pilihanku, Kaz. Tapi jangan khawatir... Kami akan menyusulmu di desa berikutnya."

Kirito pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Raven, Klein dan Koharu. Raven yang melihat Kirito pun memanggilnya "Kaz!!!"

Kirito pun menoleh padanya dan Raven pun berkata "Tetaplah hidup!!!"

"Kau bisa percayakan padaku."

Melihat semua pemain pergi, Raven pun melihat Koharu dan dia pun berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Lis..."

"Ayo, Ryuta-kun..."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 1 is done. Selamat datang di fic ini. Fic baru ane ini terinspirasi dari game android dengan nama yang sama. Fic ini akan mengikuti alur SAO dengan beberapa twist seperti di game seperti Diavel yang masih hidup saat melawan **_Illfang the Kobold Lord_** karena dia diselamatkan oleh protagonist. Buat yang bertanya kenapa Kirito, Raven dan Koharu memanggil nama asli mereka bukan **_ID_** itu karena Kirito mengenal Raven dan Raven mengenal Kirito dan Koharu sedangkan Koharu mengenal Raven karena dia merupakan teman masa kecil Raven. Buat Raven ane mempunyai special skill sama seperti Kirito tapi apa jenisnya belum akan saya beritahu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

- ** _The World Arcana_** -


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Sword of Online: Integral Factor

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Ryutaro Kagami/Ryuta(Raven) x Alisa Narukami/Lisa(Koharu) x Lyla Laevateinn(Iselia), Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito x Asuna Yuuki x Sachi.

Disclaimer: Sword Art Online adalah milik Reki Kawahara dan Sword Art Online: Integral Factor dimiliki oleh Bandai Namco Entertainment.

Chapter 2: Aria In The Starless Night

"Ryuta-kun, ternyata kau disini..."

Raven yang melihat Koharu masuk ke _**Black Iron Place**_ pun tersenyum dan Koharu langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Dia masih hidup..."

"Syukurlah..."

Raven memang masuk ke _**Black Iron Palace**_ karena sedang mengecek _**Monument of Life**_ , sebuah tablet batu besar yang menampilkan semua nama player _**Sword Art Online**_ dan jika player itu mati maka nama-nya akan tercoret. Saat ini Raven sedang mengecek status Kirito dan dia pun bernafas lega saat melihat sahabat-nya itu belum tewas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Klein-san?"

Raven kemudian mencari nama Klein dan dia menemukannya "Dia juga masih hidup."

"Syukurlah..."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perkembangan-mu menguasai penggunaan semua jenis senjata, Ryuta-kun?"

"Aku baru menguasai _**1**_ _ **H**_ - _ **Sword**_ , _**2H**_ - _ **Sword**_ , _**Rapier**_ dan _**Dagger**_ meskipun aku hampir menguasai _**Axe**_ dan _**Spear**_." Balas Raven yang melihat status plate-nya "Dan aku baru memulai menggunakan _**Bow**_ dan _**Mace**_."

Pasti yang ada di pikiran banyak orang adalah... Kenapa Raven ingin menguasai semua _**Weapon Profiency**_ di _**SAO**_? Tapi tidak dengan Raven dan Koharu. Itu karena beberapa hari setelah permainan _**SAO**_ dimulai, Raven mendapatkan sebuah special skill bernama [ _ **Weapon Master**_ ] tapi Raven harus bisa menguasai semua _**Weapon Proficiency**_ dari semua jenis senjata di _**SAO**_ sebelum bisa membuka-nya.

"Sudah saat-nya kita menyusul Kirito ke kota berikut-nya, Lis. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah _**Tolbana**_ kan?"

"Iya, kau benar sekali Ryuta-kun." Balas Koharu yang melanjutkan "Kita bisa pergi ke _**Tolbana**_ dengan cara melewati _**Origins Plains**_ lalu melewati _**Quest Plain**_. _**Tolbana**_ terletak dekat dengan _**Quest Plain**_."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi Koharu."

Raven dan Koharu kemudian keluar dari _**Town of Beginning**_ dan menuju ke _**Origins Plains**_. Saat disana, mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde yang terlihat sedang kesulitan saat berhadapan dengan monster yang mengerumuni-nya. Ryuta yang melihat itu langsung mendekati gadis itu dan menebas salah satu _**Frenzy Boar**_ yang mencoba menyerang gadis itu.

"Heyaaaahhh!!!"

 _ **Slaaaassshhh**_

Monster itu pun hancur menjadi data dan sisa dari monster itu pun dihabisi oleh Koharu dari jauh menggunakan busur milik-nya. Setelah aman, Raven pun memberikan sebuah _**Healing Potion**_ pada gadis itu dan dia pun meminum-nya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Balas gadis itu dan saat menatap Raven, gadis itu pun terkejut dan dia pun memeluk Raven dengan erat.

"R-Ryuta..."

"Lyla!!!" Teriak Raven yang terkejut saat dia baru menyadari kalau gadis yang memeluk-nya adalah salah satu sahabat-nya di sekolah yang dia dan Kirito tempati dan dia juga merupakan gadis yang dia cintai sama seperti Lisa aka Koharu "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku kesini karena khawatir padamu baka!!!" Teriak gadis bernama Lyla itu dengan kesal sambil meninju perut Raven, membuat perutnya kesakitan "Iriana-chan juga khawatir padamu dan berniat masuk kesini dan menyusul-mu..."

"A-Apaaa!!!"

"Tapi aku mengambil _**Nerve Gear**_ yang akan dia pakai dan masuk ke game ini untuk menyusulmu." Tambah Lyla dan itu membuat Raven sedikit tenang karena tidak perlu khawatir kalau adiknya akan nekat dan mencoba masuk ke _**Sword Art Online**_. Lyla kemudian menatap tajam Koharu dan berkata "Jadi siapa gadis di sebelahmu ini Ryuta?"

"Ah, dia partnerku sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Nama asli-nya Lisa Narukami tapi di game ini nama dia adalah Koharu."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan... Namaku adalah Lyla Laevateinn tapi di game ini namaku adalah Iselia."

Koharu membalas jabatan tangan Lyla tapi dia menatap tajam Lyla aka Iselia dan Iselia juga membalas tatapan tajam Koharu "Salam kenal juga kalau begitu Iselia-san."

Melihat tatapan tajam dua gadis itu yang masih saling beradu satu sama lain, Raven entah merinding dan membatin 'Ugh, melihat mereka berdua serasa sedang melihat Perang Dunia ke-3 saja."

"Yo, Ryuta..."

"Kaz..."

Melihat sosok Raven yang tersenyum pada sosok Kirito yang datang menghampiri mereke bertiga, Iselia pun menatap Kirito dan berkata "Apa itu kau, Kazuto-kun?"

Kirito terlihat terkejut saat menatap Iselia dan dia pun berkata "Lyla... Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku disini untuk menyusul Raven-kun dan menghentikan Iriana-chan untuk masuk ke game ini." Jawab Iselia.

"Kau kesini demi Ryuta, Lyla? Hahaha, sudah aku bilang dia itu menyukaimu Ryuta." Ucap Kirito dan itu membuat wajah Iselia memerah tapi itu juga membuat Koharu kesal dan menggertakkan gigi-nya.

'Ha... Ha... Ha... Tidak sadarkah kau, kalau kau membuat situasiku bertambah runyam disini Kaz.' Batin Ryuta yang tertawa garing dan kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau baru sampai di _ **Tolbana**_ , Kaz?"

"Aku sudah sampai dari kemarin dan disana juga membahas tentang raid untuk melawan _**Illfang the Kobold Lord**_."

"Maksudmu boss di lantai ini?"

"Ya begitulah..."

Mendengar itu, Iselia pun menatap Kirito dan berkata "Jadi dalam raid ini siapa yang menjadi ketua-nya? Apa kau Kazuto-kun?"

"Nah. Ada 6 tim yang akan dipimpin oleh orang-orang yang berbeda. Aku hanyalah support."

"Kau yang lebih hebat dariku dan Lisa hanya dijadikan support... Kau pasti bercanda."

Kirito terlihat tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ryuta dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku "Kau sudah mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Maksudmu buku buatan Argo itu?" Tanya Raven pada Kirito yang kelihatan terkejut tapi dia pun menggangguk "Aku mendapatkan-nya sendiri dari orang-nya setelah dia mengerjai-ku dan Lisa-chan dengan cara menjalankan quest untuk-nya."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang buku ini?"

"Aku akui kalau Argo bukanlah _**Info Broker**_ murahan tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kita tidak bisa percaya pada artikel tentang _**Illfang**_ yang dia buat."

"Memangnya kenapa kau berkata begitu Ryuta-kun?" Tanya Koharu dan dia pun melanjutkan "Apa kau tidak percaya pada Argo-chan?"

"Karena aku merasa kalau situasi saat ini berbeda dari saat kita masih menjadi beta tester, Lis." Balas Raven dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kayaba tidak akan mungkin membuat bos di game ini sama seperti _**Beta Tester**_. Kalau dia melakukannya, para _**Beta**_ _**Te**_ _ **ster**_ yang sudah pernah mengalahkan _**Illfang**_ di _**Beta**_ akan dengan mudah mengalahkannya."

'Ryuta/ Ryuta-kun ada benar-nya juga...' Batin Kirito, Koharu dan Iselia.

- _ **Tolbana**_ -

Saat ini Raven, Koharu dan Iselia mengikuti Kirito ke _**Tolbana**_ dan saat sampai di penginapan terlihat seorang yang memakai jaket bertudung yang terlihat sedang memakai roti dan setelah Kirito sampai mata sosok itu menatap tajam Kirito dan membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"Kau habis kemana saja, Kirito-kun?" Ucap sosok itu yang mendekati Kirito dan menusuk-nusuk perut Kirito dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

"Hehehe, aku habis dari _**Quest Plain**_ untuk leveling dan grinding Asuna. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?" Tanya Kirito yang tersenyum kikuk tapi tatapan sosok itu semakin menajam dan membuat dia menghela nafas "Maaf-maaf... Sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku belum memberitahukan-nya padamu, Asuna. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, sumpah."

"Siapa yang khawatir padamu, baka!!! Aku tidak khawatir padamu." Balas sosok itu dengan ketus dan kemudian pergi tapi Ryuta bisa bersumpah kalau dia melihat wajah sosok itu yang terlihat merona walaupun tertutup oleh tudungnya.

"Jadi siapa dia Kazuto-kun?" Tanya Iselia.

"Namanya Asuna. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali aku sampai disini dan kami berdua menjadi anggota party-ku setelah rapat yang dilakukan Diavel-san selesai."

"Seorang Kazuto Kirigaya yang lone wolf di sekolah dan hanya berteman denganku dan Lyla bisa membentuk anggota party seperti ini. Aku pikir kau akan bermain solo di game ini sampai lantai 100."

Mendengar ejekan Raven, Kirito pun menatap tajam dirinya sambil bergumam pelan "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa selamat sampai akhir jika aku bermain solo."

"Kau bicara apa tadi Kaz?"

"Lupakan perkataanku itu tadi Ryuta." Balas Kirito yang kemudian melanjutkan "Cepatlah pesan sebuah kamar untuk Lyla dan Koharu-san. Kau bisa satu kamar denganku atau kau mau tidur satu kamar dengan mereka berdua..."

"Kaz!!!"

Mendengar perkataan Kirito, wajah Iselia dan Koharu pun merona hebat. Raven yang melihat itu mengutuk Kirito dengan kesal karena kejahilannya itu.

"Aku bisa satu kamar dengan mereka berdua."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Asuna-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Balas Asuna yang sudah membuka tudung kepalanya dan itu membuat wajah Raven dan Kirito memerah karena kecantikan Asuna "Lagipula aku bosan sendirian di kamarku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur satu ranjang saja dengan Kazuto?" Tanya Raven membuat Kirito dan Asuna menatapnya dengan tajam meskipun Raven sepintas melihat rona merah muncul di wajah mereka "Hei!!! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu Kaz. Kau yang mulai duluan dari tadi. Tapi harus aku akui kalau argumen kalian itu seperti seorang suami istri. Hoaaammzzz, aku mengantuk. Sampai ketemu lagi, Lis, Lyla..."

"Ryuta!!!"

Melihat Ryuta masuk ke kamarnya, Kirito yang wajahnya memerah karena digoda Raven soal Asuna pun mengejar Raven ke dalam dan kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh di dalam seperti ada yang sedang berkelahi di kamar Kirito membuat Asuna, Iselia, Koharu dan pemilik penginapan sweatdrop.

"Bisa kita masuk, Iselia-san, Koharu-san..."

"Pimpin jalan-nya, Asuna-san."

-Keesokan harinya-

"Ayolah Kibaou-san, terimalah ketiga temanku ini masuk ke tim kita. Tiga temanku ini melewatkan briefing kita membahas _**Illfang**_ kemarin, kumohon."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Kirito-san." Balas Kibaou yang kemudian melanjutkan "Tim-ku sudah penuh apalagi setelah ditambah dengan kau dan partner-mu itu. Kau bisa minta tolong pada Diavel-san atau yang lain soal hal ini, maaf."

"Ketiga temanmu bisa bergabung dalam tim-ku, Kirito-san." Ucap pemuda berambut merah crimson dengan _**2H Sword**_ "Namaku Ezekiel. Aku adalah ketua dari tim D."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Ezekiel-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kirito-san. Lagipula aku lihat dua dari temanmu ini terlihat kuat dan yang satu-nya lagi meskipun tidak terlihat kuat tapi aku rasa dia memiliki potensi."

"Kau tidak masalah dengan ini kan minna?" Tanya Kirito pada Raven, Koharu dan Iselia.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Kaz." Ucap Raven yang melihat Ezekiel dan menjabat tangannya "Mohon bimbingannya, Ezekiel-san."

Ezekiel pun tersenyum dan mereka pun menyusul Diavel masuk ke _**1st Floor Labyrinth**_ , tempat _**Illfang the Kobold Lord**_ bermarkas.

-Time Skip-

"Iselia-chan!!! Kau mundurlah ke belakang dan serang dari belakang bersama Koharu-chan menggunakan busur milikmu. Kau mempunyai sebuah _**Bow**_ kan?"

"Baik Ezekiel-san..."

Iselia pun mengganti belatimiliknya dengan busurdan menyerang dari belakang bersama Koharu, membuat Koharu menatapnya tajam tapi itu tidak menghentikan kerjasama mereka untuk membantu tim D.

"Kau sudah siap, Raven-kun?" Tanya Ezekiel yang mempererat pegangan pada _**2H Sword**_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja Ezekiel-san." Balas Raven yang mengganti _**1H Sword**_ miliknya dengan _**Spear**_ miliknya.

"Hyaaaaahhh!!!"

 _ **Craaaassshhh**_

Tim D pun merangsek maju menghabisi musuh-musuh di hadapan mereka dan menyusul Tim A, B, C dan tim E ke ruang boss dan saat sampai disana mereka pun disambut oleh _**Illfang**_.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengat baik karena arahan dan strategi jitu dari Diavel tapi setelah berhasil menurunkan sepertiga darah dari _**Illfang**_ , Diavel mulai melesat maju ke arah _**Illfang**_. Raven yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasa khawatir 'Aku tahu kalau di buku dari Argo dia akan mengganti senjata-nya menjadi _**T**_ _ **alwar**_ tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa cemas seperti ini? Sepertinya aku harus mengikutinya.'

"Raven-kun!!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali kesini..."

Tapi Raven tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari Ezekiel dan terus berlari ke arah Diavel. Dan kecemasan Raven terbukti... Yang diganti oleh _**Illfang**_ bukanlah _**Talwar**_ melainkan _**Nodachi**_ dan _**Illfang**_ menyerang Diavel bertubi-tubi sampai darahnya mencapai masa kritis dan sekali terkena lagi maka dia akan mati. Tapi Raven yang sudah mengganti _**Spear**_ miliknya ke _**2H Sword**_ miliknya dengan cepat menghentikan gerakan serangan _**Illfang dengan**_ senjatanya membuat Diavel terkejut.

"Ka-Kau..."

"Cepat menjauh dari sini!!!"

Diavel pun menjauh dari _**Illfang**_ dan Raven yang melihat Diavel selamat dan meminum potion untuk mengembalikan _**HP**_ -nya yang hilang memutuskan untuk mundur, kembali ke anggota tim D.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryuta-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lyla, Lis."

"Apa-apaan yang dia lakukan itu? Ceroboh sekali... Kalau kau telat sedikit saja Raven-kun, maka sudah pasti dia akan tewas."

"Dia seorang _**Beta Tester**_ , Ezekiel-san." Balas Raven "Aku yakin dia sedang mengincar _**Last Attack Reward**_."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mendapatkan _**Last Attack Reward**_ tapi kita sepertinya harus membantu mereka." Ucap Ezekiel yang menunjuk Kirito, Asuna dan yang lain sedang berhadapan dengan _**Illfang**_ "Dia itu, Kirito-san adalah temanmu kan?"

"Ya, kau benar Ezekiel-san. Ikuzo minna!!!" Teriak Ryuta dan dia pun membatin saat melihat Kirito dan Asuna kewalahan melawan _**Illfang**_ 'Tunggu aku, Kaz. Aku akan menolongmu. Sama seperti saat kau menolongku dan Lisa saat beta.'

'Raven-san mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat. Dia bisa menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata bahkan mengganti-nya dengan cepat. Dan dua rekannya merupakan pemanah yang lihai bahkan Iselia-chan berhasil menembak musuh dengan panahnya tanpa melihat-nya Aku rasa mereka bertiga cocok untuk diajak bergabung ke dalam _**Crimson Wings**_ '

"Kaz!!!"

" _ **Switch**_!!!"

Kirito pun berubah posisi dengan Raven yang sudah mengganti senjatanya menjadi _**1H Sword**_ " _ **T**_ _ **rinity Slash**_!!!"

 _ **Slaaaaassshhh**_

 _ **Slaaaaassshhh**_

 _ **Slaaaaassshhh**_

"Goooooaaaarrrggghhh!!!"

Setelah Raven menyerang... Asuna juga turut menyerang dengan _**Rapier**_ miliknya dan Raven harus akui dia benar-benar kagum dengan kecepatan Asuna. Dia lebih cepat darinya dua kali lipat darinya dan Kirito meskipun dia tahu kalau kekuatan terbesar sahabatnya itu terletak pada refleks-nya yang seperti monster

'Mungkin itu karena pelatihan kendo yang dia dulu lakukan bersama Sugu.'

" _ **Switch**_!!!"

 _ **Illfang**_ pun dikejutkan oleh Kirito yang muncul di depannya dan berganti posisi dengan Asuna. Dia terlihat akan menggunakan sword skill miliknya.

" _ **Vertical Arc**_!!!"

 _ **Slaaaasssshhh**_

Serangan itu mengenai tubuh _**Illfang**_ dan membuat _**HP**_ -nya habis dan tubuhnya menghilang menjadi butir-butiran data.

Raven yang melihat Kirito terlihat oleng pun segera menangkap tubuhnya dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaz?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Ryuta."

"Apa gunanya teman?"

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum seolah _**Illfang**_ tidak pernah ada di hadapan mereka tapi kebahagian mereka tidak berlanjut lama.

"Hehehehe, hahahaha!!!"

Raven dan Kirito pun melihat Kibaou yang tertawa layaknya maniak dan memegang kerah baju Kirito dan berkata "Kau tahu kalau boss itu tidak akan mengeluarkan _**Talwar**_ tapi _**Nodachi**_ kan? Dan kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kerah baju sahabatku..." Desis Raven yang mencengkram lengan Kibaou yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Kirito.

"Diam kau!!! Aku tidak bicara denganmu saat ini." Balas Kibaou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya? Aku tahu!!! Kau pasti seorang _**Beta**_ _**Tester**_... Pola serangan boss, tempat berburu dan quest yang baru... Dia mengetahui semua-nya tapi dia menyembunyikannya padahal dia mengetahuinya."

"Kibaou-san hentikan hal ini sekarang juga..." Ucap Diavel yang menatap Kibaou dengan serius "Kita sudah mengalahkan _**Illfang**_ , seharusnya kita berpesta untuk menyelenggarakan kemenangan kita bukan bertengkar seperti ini. Lagipula kalau Kirito-san memang benar-benar _**Beta**_ _**Tester**_ , dia tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengatakannya karena aku dan bahkan kalian sudah mempunyai buku yang dibuat oleh Argo-san."

"Tapi informasi dari-nya salah!!!" Teriak Kibaou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil membaca buku buatan Argo "Menurut buku ini setelah kita mengurangi _ **HP Illfang**_ sepertiganya maka dia akan mengganti senjata-nya dengan _**Talwar**_ tapi senjata apa yang dia ganti? _**Nodachi**_ , bukan _**Talwar**_. Dia itu juga pasti merupakan salah satu _**Beta**_ _**Tester**_ , pasti dia menyembunyikan kebenarannya sama seperti orang berengsek ini. Lagipula apa kau yakin kalau dia benar-benar memberikan buku ini secara cuma-cuma?"

"I-Itu..."

'Ini gawat...' Batin Raven yang terlihat cemas saat melihat orang-orang mulai terpengaruh perkataan Kibaou yang memang membenci _**Beta**_ _**Tester**_ dari awal. Melihat Kirito yang raut wajahnya telah mengeras, Raven pun membatin sambil menatap Kirito dengan tatapan cemas 'Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Kaz."

"Hahahaha!!!"

Mendengar tawa Kirito dan tatapannya yang menajam padanya, Kibaou pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan berkata "Apa yang lucu hah!!! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku merasa lucu karena kau membandingkan aku dengan para _**Beta**_ _**Tester**_ yang payah seperti mereka. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka."

'Apa dia berusaha mengalihkan kebencian Kibaou dan yang lain kepadanya jadi itu membuat mereka tidak begitu membenci _**Beta Tester.**_ Kaz, kau idiot!!!' Batin Raven yang mencoba mendekati sahabatnya tapi dihalang oleh Ezekiel "Lepaskan aku Ezekiel-san."

"Ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini, Raven-kun." Ucap Ezekiel dan itu membuat Raven menatapnya dengan tajam "Apa yang dilakukan Kirito-san bisa membuat orang-orang tidak begitu membenci beta tester. Ini memang disayangkan tapi itulah yang terbaik bagi kau, Koharu-chan, Diavel-san, dan aku."

"Kau juga seorang beta tester seperti aku dan Lisa?"

"Ya dan aku yakin masih banyak _**Beta Tester**_ di antara kita saat ini." Jawab Ezekiel dan kemudian dia menatap Kirito dan membatin dengan sedih 'Terima kasih atas perbuatan kau ini, Kirito-san. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu ini."

Setelah itu Raven pun menatap Kirito dan membatin 'Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membantumu Kaz. Aku memang benar-benar sahabat yang tidak berguna."

"A-Apa..."

" _ **CBT**_ ( _ **Cl**_ _ **osed Beta Test**_ ) dari _**SAO**_ memiliki tingkat untuk lolos yang anehnya amat sangat rendah untuk pengambilan undian tersebut. Dari ke-seribu orang, berapa pemain _**MMO**_ sebenarnya dari mereka yang kamu pikir terpilih di dalamnya? Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pemain newbie yang bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk menaikkan level dengan baik. Kalian semua yang ada di sini lebih baik dari mereka." Ucap Kirito dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang membuatku berbeda dari para beta tester itu? Selama _**Beta Test**_ , aku mencapai lantai yang tidak dapat dicapai orang lain. Aku mengetahui teknik katana yang digunakan oleh bosnya karena aku terus bertarung dengan para mob yang menggunakan katana dari satu lantai yang lebih tinggi daripada yang lain. Aku tahu lebih banyak hal lain juga, bahkan informasi Argo tidak akan dapat menandingiku."

"I-Itu..."

"Dia bukan cuma seorang _**Beta Tester**_!!!"

"Dia lebih buruk daripada _**Beta Tester**_ , dia seorang cheater!!!"

"Tidak!!! Dia adalah seorang _**Beater**_!!!"

" _ **Beater**_ , huh. Bukan masalah bagiku, apalagi nama itu terlihat cocok dengan-ku. Tapi ingat jangan samakan aku dengan para _**Beta Tester**_ yang tidak berguna itu." Ucap Kirito dengan seringai saat dia memakai item _**Last Attack Reward**_ dari _**Illfang**_ , _**Coat of Midnight**_.

Raven, Iselia, Koharu dan Asuna pun mengejar Kirito yang sedang duduk termenung di tempat yang jauh dari _**Boss Room**_ tempat _**Illfang** _berada.

"Oh, hei Ryuta..."

 _ **Buuuaaaakkkk**_

Kirito pun tersungkur ke tanah saat wajahnya terkena bogem mentah dari Raven dan Raven pun mencengkran kerah baju Kirito dan berkata dengan marah "Kau idiot!!! Apa-apaan yang kau pikir kau lakukan ini Kaz?"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Aku melakukan ini supaya para _**Beta Tester**_ tidak dibenci oleh mayoritas pemain di _**SAO**_."

"Tapi kau terlalu gegabah!!! Sekarang kau yang dibenci mayoritas pemain _**SAO**_ sebagai seorang _**Beater**_. Kau akan kemana sekarang, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu aku akan pergi kemana setelah ini."

Raven kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu, Kaz. Iya kan Lisa, Lyla?"

Mereka pun menggangguk dan kemudian Kirito mulai bangkit dan berkata "Aku hargai bantuan kalian Ryuta, Lyla, Koharu-san. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menolak kebaikan kalian kali ini."

"Tapi kenapa, Kazuto-kun?"

"Aku adalah seorang _**Beater**_ , Lyla. Jika kalian bersamaku, maka kalian juga akan dibenci oleh majoritas pemain di _**SAO**_."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu, Kaz?"

Tapi Kirito tidak memperdulikan perkataan Raven dan menjauh dari mereka bertiga tapi Asuna mendekati Kirito dan berkata "Jadi kau akan bermain solo?"

"Ya..." Jawab Kirito yang mengeluarkan menu-nya dan mengeluarkan Asuna dari party-nya "Aku sudah terbiasa bermain solo."

"Kirito-kun, kenapa kau?"

"Maaf Asuna... Mulai saat ini aku akan bergerak sendiri dan kau juga akan bergerak sendiri mengikuti jalan yang ada di depanmu."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Kau itu memiliki potensial Asuna. Jangan membuang-buang potensimu untuk bersama dengan seorang _**Beater**_ sepertiku." Balas Kirito yang menaruh kedua lengannya di kedua bahu Asuna "Jangan khawatir, Asuna. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Asuna terlihat ingin protes tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat Kirito mencium bibirnya dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibirnya bahkan Asuna juga membalas ciuman Kirito tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut Raven, Koharu dan Iselia.

"Ehem..."

Mendengar suara Raven, Kirito dan Asuna pun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan bisa terlihat wajah mereka berdua yang merona hebat

"Ryuta..."

"Ada apa Kaz?"

"Bisa kau jaga Asuna selama aku tidak ada?"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Kirito. Tapi ingat, tetaplah hidup."

"Aku tahu..."

Kirito pun melanjutkan langkahnya sampai dia benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Raven, Asuna, Koharu, dan Iselia. Melihat kepergian Kirito, Asuna juga mulai berjalan menjauhi Raven, Koharu dan Iselia.

"Kau mau pergi kesana, Asuna-chan?"

"Aku juga akan berjalan maju ke depan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kirito-kun. Jaga diri kalian Raven-san, Koharu-chan, Iselia-chan."

Setelah kepergian Kirito dan Asuna, mereka bertiga pun mulai pergi ke lantai 2 dan mereka menemukan Ezekiel yang terlihat sedang menunggu mereka.

"Oh, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja Raven-kun, Iselia-chan, Koharu-chan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ezekiel-san? Apa kau sedang menunggu kami?"

" Ya begitulah." Jawab Ezekiel dengan singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena kalian sudah disini maka aku akan mengatakan tujuanku sebenarnya menunggu kalian. Raven-kun, aku ingin kau dan Koharu-chan dan Iselia-chan bergabung dengan _**Guild**_ milikku."

"Kau mempunyai sebuah _**Guild**_ , Ezekiel-san?"

"Itu benar Iselia-chan." Jawab Ezekiel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan kekasihku yang bernama Estella membentuk guild bernama _**Crimson Wings**_. _**Guild**_ yang mencari bibit-bibit baru yang punya niatan untuk belajar atau player yang memiliki potensi. Aku melihat kalian bertiga mempunyai potensi. Raven-kun dengan affinity-nya dengan semua jenis senjata dan bisa menggantinya dengan cepat, Iselia-chan yang sangat mahir dalam menggunakan busurbahkan tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan target-nya dan Koharu-chan yang mempunyai kecepatan secepat Asuna-san. Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Asuna-san tapi dia menolak tawaranku. Jadi bagaimana Raven-kun... Apa kau dan yang lain menerima tawaranku untuk bergabung dengan _**Crimson Wings**_?"

Kemudian Raven mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Iselia dan Koharu. Setelah itu dia pun menatap Ezekiel dan berkata "Baiklah. Kami bertiga menerima tawaranmu Ezekiel-san."

-Unknown Place-

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh para player _**SAO**_ terlihat Kayaba yang sedang serius memperhatikan footage dari pertarungan para clearer melawan boss lantai pertama, _**Illfang**_ dan tatapan-nya tertuju pada Raven.

'Hebat juga player bernama Raven ini. Dia bisa menciptakan sword skill buatannya sendiri padahal aku tidak pernah melihat dan membuat sword skill bernama _**Trinity Slash**_ dalam sistem. Dia juga bisa menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata dengan efisien dan menggantinya dengan cepat, menarik.'

Setelah itu dia pun melihat footage saat Kirito menggunakan _**Vertical Arc**_ untuk membunuh _**Illfang**_ 'Raven dan Kirito, huh... Mereka akan menjadi lawan yang menarik bagiku.'

Kayaba pun menggunakan _**Nerve Gear**_ -nya yang dia buat spesial sehingga karakter yang dia buat di _**SAO**_ untuk mengawasi para player tidak akan mati karena dirinya terlindungi oleh sistem. Setelah dia sampai di _**SAO**_ , dia bukan lagi Kayaba Akihiko tapi Heathcliff seorang player yang akan dikenal sebagai _**The Paladdin**_ dan juga pemimpin tertinggi dari _**Knight of the Blood**_.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
